


The Guest Speaker

by Thus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Tau Secret Santa 2015, Transcendence AU, tau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thus/pseuds/Thus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Ann knew a lot of people. Much more than she even realized at times. Especially when it came to updating their contact information every few decades. She only ever realized how many people she knew until they were most all dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest Speaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a TAU Secret Santa 2015 gift for [ii-thiscat-ii](http://ii-thiscat-ii.tumblr.com) on my [tumblr](http://thusmylife.tumblr.com)  
> Reposting here for connivence  
> Prompt: Lucy Ann meeting reincarnations.

Lucy Ann knew a lot of people. Much more than she even realized at times. Especially when it came to updating their contact information every few decades. She only ever realized how many people she knew until they were most all dead. 

It was always hard to lose friends. Family. They really were her family. The ones she could count on for a similar face and shared memories. But humans just didn’t live long enough. Being a vampire had had its draw backs, and Lucy Ann knew first hand how horrific these draw backs were. Murdering her blood family the first night she was reborn, unable to physically age, the millennia she spent in fear of the sun, the insatiable thirst for blood… But it had given her so many opportunities as well. The history she lived through and swayed, from the Romans invasion of Briton, The guillotine of the French Revolution, horrors of manifest destiny, discoveries of electricity and medicine that had pushed humankind forward to accomplish unparalleled feats. No change was more significant than the Transcendence, though. The merging of planes, the lifting of the veil. It was after all the Transcendence which gave her something interesting to do. Something other than the hobbies she made occupy her time before hand. It gave her a new friend whom would not fade until long after she herself fell to time. It gave her a friends who wouldn’t fade after a human life was extinguished.

Having decided to warn Hank of Portland’s Vampire faction distain of him had been the most important decision she had ever made.

.:!:.

Dipper was too excited for class that day Bentley decided. Something about knowing the guest speaker. He figured, hoped, that it was another reincarnation he hadn’t seen in a while. Maybe the Cassie girl who Dipper said summoned him every life without fail for help in school work, or maybe Henry, the one felt bad mentioning around him because of complications insinuating that Henry’s soul had been put through the same agony Bentley himself had experienced from Dipper that once. 

Bentley shook his head forcing those memories away. He needed to focus on making sure that this class period went by smoothly. Meaning they needed to set some ground rules for the day. Exciting the apartment, Torako ran ahead to secure the call for the Transpo Lift, leaving them a few doors away. Bentley stopped and moved to the side of the hallway and spoke.

“Will you be corporeal during class? Because she’s supposed to be a really important lecturer and the notes we get from this are supposed to be vital to passing Transcendental History 201.”

Dipper grinned, floating down to eye level, and didn’t speak.

“I really need to know if you’re going to be causing a disturbance for the entire class or just for me.” Bentley continued. 

“Ben! Al! We’re going to be late if you don’t get your buts moving!”Torako called to them. Bentley stood firm, not moving his gaze until the demon’s posture relaxed.

“N̨̨̻̻͍͈̰̯̗̺͇̣͕̣̳̠͎̰̳ͮͣ̔ͤ͒͂͊ͣ̈ͬ̈́̚̚ͅö̸́̄͛̔͋̌͐҉̢̯̪͍͓̲̼̻͖̜.ͯ̔͒͆͒ͩͣ̎ͨͥͯ́̽̌͊̆͏̦͓̙̣͎̳̲̞̖̩̼̳̞̙̝̺͠,” Dipper smiled, two rows of teeth appearing and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “It’ll҉ b̛è mo̵r̴e͢ ̷fu҉n̛ if̀ it̶’s͡ ͞a SU͘RPR͏I̡ŚE҉.” 

The reverb gave him a slight head ache. It was going to be a long day.

.:!:.

Goose bumps rose on Torako’s arms when she meet their guest speaker’s gaze. Bentley bumped into her back at the doorway.

“Tora?” He questioning looking around her arm and at the room. Nothing was different from the class room’s basic set up except for the stepping stool situated behind the speakers podium.  
Torako shook her head, mildly wondering why this kid had her so shaken. “Nothing,” she replied to Bentley as they went to their seats.

The speaker was a little girl Bentley observed. Five maybe seven at most, dark skin and hair, old clothing like Dipper sometimes wore. And a blood red cape strung around her shoulders.  
She stood at the front of the room watching everyone with a calculating yet bored gaze as they entered. Judging from her eyes she had much more than Bentley could guess. They looked wrong on the face of a little kid. 

As Bentley sat down, the little girl moved her head slightly to look at him. Her eyebrows quirked and a ghost of a smug tugged at her lips as she moved to look above his shoulder. Then she turned her head back to the door to continue her watch as the last of the students trickled in.

Just as the clock struck 10:00 their instructor, Mr. Porras, got up from his desk and drew the classes attention.

“As you know,” his voice boomed in the silence, “we have a guest speaker today.” Polite applause and murmuring followed. “Students, our lecturer today will be sharing with you very important events which came to be just after the Transcendence hit, and her involvement in them. Most so, todays main focus and midterm essay focus, is the unification of preternatural and human residents in the 2050’s. Our guest today had a keystone roll in the foundation of Portland’s most influential mafia, known colloquially as the Dinner Crew,who among other things primarily fought to promote understanding and coexistence between those two main factions during that tumultuous time.”  
Fingers tapped away on magi-tech while others scrawled out notes with pens and paper. The air felt like it did before a thunderstorm. Heavy, tense, and exciting. Mr. Porras stepped over to turn the light setting down as their speaker moved to stand on the stool behind the podium.  
Laughter rumbled above Bentley causing him to groan quietly. Torako placed her hand on his should to assuage him.  
“Miss?” Mr. Porras asked stepping up once more to their speaker, “Have you decided what name you wanted to go by today?”  
The little girl stretched her arms out in front of her, loosening her back muscles and her neck. She yawned.  
“Yeah. I’m thinking of going with Lucy Ann today. Feeling sentimental all of a sudden. And its more or less back in style this century so why not?”  
“Alright then. Class, please give Miss Lucy Ann your undivided attention for the remainder of the class period.” Then he moved back to his desk in the corner.  
Lucy Ann smiled and viewed the class.  
“One last thing before we start,” she began, the same look Bentley had seen in Dipper’s eyes in her’s. “I’m not five, six, or seven.” A glamour dropped from around her mouth and blood stains appeared along with some very pointy fangs. “Try around 8,000.”

.:!:.

The next two hours passed in a blur of hurried note taking, unnecessary arm gesturing, seat shifting, Alcor’s commenting every few minutes followed by a quick glare, and lots of not so uncomfortable laughter.  
“The name Don Pines started as a joke. Then the poor kid’s sisters got wind of it and it spiraled. Didn’t help that the most powerful beings played along to screw with the kid. It grew on him eventually. Probably.”  
“WHY is that even still a question? Of course I don’t fucking sparkle! Those damned infernal books were printed three thousand years ago! Let the fakes of fake myths die already!”  
“I don’t know? Kid I was born roughly 8,000 years ago, not during the mesozoic era.”  
The questioned lasted the remaining half hour, Dipper’s guffawing had long turned into full wheezing and bentley was once again wishing he had taken headache medication before class. As class ended, and the students started to pack up before heading to their next classes, Lucy Ann stopped Bentley from leaving.  
“Short kid with the blue and brown hair. Take a walk with me.”  
The rest of the class filtered out, with Lucy Ann walking before Torako who had her arm slung around his shoulders. Once they were away from the main influx of students Lucy Ann came to a stop and turned to face them.  
Impatiently she crossed her arms and grinned, “All right you floaty jerk wad, Introduce us.”  
Alcor blipped into existence a centimeter away from her face. She flicked his forehead unfazed.  
He smiled, mouth stretching more than feasibly possible.  
“H̨i͟ Lucy ̡Aǹn͜.” The eldritch smile turning sheepish.  
“Sup. Who’re these kids this time?”  
Flying up above his charges heads he gestured. “This is Torako Lam and Bentley Farkas.”  
“Shorty’s your current Mizar I reckon by all angry glances earlier.”  
“Yep. Torako is new though. At least no one I’ve bothered to meet before, but she’s Bentley’s friend and I like her.”  
“Nice. It's your turn to take care of lunch this time. And you kids are in for a treat. I have so many stories about this nerd I’ve been wanting to tell for a while.”  
Torako bounded over and took her hands into her own, the uneasiness she felt at the period dissipating. “Please tell me. Please.” She eyes shone like the sun.  
Lucy Ann cackled. Dipper shrunk.

.:!:.

“And so then I made a blog about a self insert character for Twin Souls.”  
Lucy Ann was hallowing in laughter outside the apartment’s threshold with Torako while Alcor and Bentley weighed the pros and cons of giving Lucy Ann a general welcome invitation versus a standard once invitation to come in.  
“And then people started loving her and the prank war is still going strong. I’m winning. He doesn’t admit it but I am.”  
“The kid has too much pride to it, but I don’t doubt you’re kicking his ass.” Lucy Ann leaned against the wall and sighed contently, “Haven't had this much fun in a while Torako. Remind me to share that blog of yours. I know some people who’ll love it. Well, they’ll love that it exists to mess with him at least.”  
Torako lounged next to her in the doorway while her roommates bickered. “So what’s the difference from the invitations anyway?”  
“If you invite me in with a standard invitation, then I can come in exactly that one time. But if I leave i’d need a new invitation every time to enter your home. I could force my way in, if the intent wasn’t strict, but it feels like bugs crawling under your skin, or your limbs turning slowly into sand. It's mostly just really uncomfortable.  
“With the general invitation I can come and go as I please. Might show up unexpected while you’re in class to eat your food and watch tv. Might not.”  
Torako nodded and yelled into the apartment.  
“I vote for general invitation! She likes my blog!”  
“Torako ̵doe̶s͏n҉’t ͜g͠ęt̸ to̷ ̴v̧o̡t͜e.”  
“I pay rent! If anyone doesn’t get to vote its you!”  
“She does pay most of the rent Dipper.”  
Dipper screamed like a wet kitten.

.:!:.

Two weeks later Dipper blipped back into the living after a midnight summonings. Lucy Ann lay spilled out across the couch. Tv on, chip bowl nestled between her feet, and remote slipping out of her hand.  
He grabbed a blanket from his dreamscape and tucked it around her, snores escaping as she got more comfortable.  
It was nice to see a family face everyone in a while. It was even nicer when they didn’t change.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Porras is named after my kindergarten principle who had to chase me around the school for the first week because I didn't want to go to school. Thanks for helping me get the tree sap off my hands Mr P


End file.
